The Hallway and Auditorium
Last night my dreams were many but my memories few, and the few that I remembered is what I will record. The Hallway I was in a room of students about my age in a section of a school hallway with bleachers on either side like a stadium except the room this hallway extended through was small, perhaps only measuring 40 feet in length and 15 feet in width. Students were on these tables swinging their legs and talking in a relaxed way, not really doing much. But somehow (because this part of my dreams may have repeated itself) I knew that it was not safe - for a white van was barrelling towards the section of the hallway we were in! Opposite the side of the room where there was the hallway running through there were a series of four to six door which had windows on the top and bottom allowing me to see this van crush three vehicles (one a white car and another a black car) before smashing through the doors of the room I was in and coming to a stop. If the van had a driver I did not see, but no one was hurt and it looked like someone had forgot to place the van in parking gear, for there was a slight hill. So next of course the police, firefighters, and paramedics arrived and assessed the situation. Again, no-one was hurt but I noticed the students in the room were in the zone the paramedics were and I was behind the caution tape. So I tried to go past it but a woman asked me if I were in the room prior to the incident and I said yes, so she let me through. It was not very interesting though despite the throng of people outside looking at the damage, so I left this room. I made my way through a square stairwell which was massive - about 50 feet in either direction and two feet per step - and instead of walking down I grabbed hold of the large metal banister with one hand and went down so quickly my centrifugal force around the turn of the stairs prevented me from having to touch the stairs with my feet so that I effectively glided through the stairwell. The Auditorium Then I found myself in the Mullin’s center auditorium and ran to the front in a second or two, finding myself in a large backroom with many seats and a few people who may have been familiar. This was where the dream ended. *The room, hallway, and stairwell in the part of my dream located in school is based on a real school I’ve attended. *In my dreams I have never really slowed down time, but only acted quicker than I would in real life - still, my perception of time was the same as everyone else’s, which means everything is a blur. *I have been inside the Mullins center at least a dozen times before for conventions so it is a very familiar building to me and likely to show up in dreams. Date Dreamed: September 19/20th, 2018. Category:Dreams Category:Vendellium's Dreams